wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Armsmaster
Colin Wallis was the leader of Brockton Bay's Protectorate. Colin - as Armsmaster - acted as the commanding officer of Protectorate East-North-East until a series of incidents take place during and after Leviathan's attack on the city. Later, Colin is critically wounded by the Slaughterhouse Nine and takes on a new superhero identity as a consequence: Defiant. Personality Colin is exemplified by a stern and uncompromising personality, one which frequently serves as a source of friction between him and the people around him - including professional subordinates. Colin sees himself as being part of a war; a soldier of law and order fighting against the chaos of supervillains "Worm" Web Serial, Interlude 16 (Defiant). Because of this, he can be rude and abrupt to people who aren't on 'his side'. Colin is a man who wants to be self-reliant at all times and to excel at everything he does, pushing himself to his absolute limit to a point that might be considered obsessive. He prided himself on this spartan existence which allowed him to take up any job and perform any role the Protectorate required of him "Worm" Web Serial, Interlude 24 II (Aftermath). He deliberately went without a family, friends or a personal life in order to be that much better at his life as a cape and to not give any enemies additional ammo to use against him "Worm" Web Serial, Interlude 11d. In fact, until he developed a relationship with Dragon, he had no personal life to speak of whatsoever. Any time not spent on his official duties was spent training or working on his equipment. Despite his powerful drive to be a heroic cape, Colin's pride and anger can get the better of him, leading him to make errors in judgement or exhibit elements of narcissism. Along those lines, Colin also has difficulties with understanding people Interlude 10.5 (Dragon). His relationship with Dragon (and his new identity as Defiant) leads Colin to be slightly less stern and belligerent, although he still exhibits many of the same traits and habits that make him difficult for most people to deal with for an extended period. As Taylor puts it, Dragon is the only person on the planet who can stand him for more than ten minutes at a time "Worm" Web Serial, Sting 26.4. Description Colin is a tall man in his late twenties or early thirties by Taylor's reckoning "Worm" Web Serial, Gestation 1.6. He has short, cropped brown hair "Worm" Web Serial, Interlude 7 (Hannah/Miss Militia). As Armsmaster: Armsmaster's costume consists of a suit midnight-blue power armor with silver highlights and a visor that covers his eyes and nose. He wears a neatly trimmed beard. He wields his personally designed and crafted Halberd weapon system which can shift into various weapons, cut through most metal, wreathe the blade in plasma, project electro-magnetic pulses and act as a grappling hook, among many other tools and features. His helmet includes a lie detector and a computer program that allows him to predict enemy behaviour - although these tools are not infallible. He also has a motorcycle. As Defiant: Defiant's costume consists of an advanced, heavy-duty suit of power armor which is forest green and gold in colouration. Much of the armor is decorated in a styling that evokes dragons - such as frills or wings - along the green portions. His helmet, which obscures his whole face, resembles a high-tech knight's helm and the points where the visor meets the rest of the helmet are shaped like a dragon's wing. Much like Armsmaster, he wields a long polearm, although this one is a two-pronged spear as opposed to a halberd and is much larger, able to extend itself up to fifteen feet in length. The spear can deploy a number of different blades and tools, similar to Armsmaster's Halberd and is etched with a design like a lizard's skull in the spearhead. Much of this armor is obviously intended to invoke a comparison with his superhero partner, Dragon, whom wears a similar set. As Defiant, he has numerous cybernetic enhancements throughout his body and even inside of his brain. These include at least one prosthetic eye, a prosthetic leg, and a prosthetic arm to replace the one he lost fighting Leviathan (it is unclear whether more than one each of his arms and legs are cybernetic replacements; see trivia). This level of cybernetic augmentation allows Dragon to see what he sees and allows them both to communicate with each other privately. His scalp is covered in thin, neat surgical scars and he keeps his dark hair and beard shaved close. The level of cybernetic modification means he only has fifteen minutes of 'down time' each day, with six of those fifteen being for sleep. His cybernetic leg also mounts a nanomachine thorn generator. He usually has access to a personalised Dragon craft which he pilots. Powers Collin is a Tinker that specializes in miniaturization and efficiency. He uses this power to create ridiculously efficient technological devices which he outfits into his suits of armor or into his weapons. His equipment has demonstrated, or has been said to have, the following features: * Plasma blade (Halberd) * The ability to rearrange the blade into various other weapons (Halberd) * The ability to change its size (spear) * EMP Projector (Halberd, spear) * 'Nano-thorn' disintegration field (Halberd, spear) * Electricity field (Halberd, spear) * Grappling hook (Halberd) * Temporal stasis trigger (Halberd) * Lie detector (helmet) * Combat predictor (helmet) * Sealed biohazard capabilities (Defiant armor) History: Gestation: Agitation: Tangle Buzz Extermination: Sentinel: Parasite: Infestation: Plague: Snare: Prey: Colony: Monarch: Migration: Queen: Scourge: Chrysalis: Imago: Cell: Drone: Crushed: Scarab: Sting: Extinction: Cockroaches: Venon: Speck: Teneral Trivia: * In her interlude, Dragon notes that she and Colin have the same taste in movies and television shows . * Prior to his actions during Leviathan's attack, Taylor indicates that the fallout from Lung's poisoning was the first blemish on Armsmaster's record. * There are Armsmaster action figures (with interchangeable Halberd parts!) and clothing that features his personal symbol . * In Miss Militia's interlude, Colin remarks that he would "give his left foot" for Miss Militia's no-sleeping perk . As Defiant, Colin needs almost no sleep and possesses at least one cybernetic leg. * The name of Defiant's armored dragon-craft suit, the Pendragon, roughly translates to "head dragon" or "chief dragon". The Uther, which he pilots earlier in the story, shares its etymology along a similar line. * Colin has fought all three Endbringers. The Simurgh in Madison, Leviathan in Brockton Bay and Behemoth in New Delhi. * In Fortuna's interlude, a version of Colin is glimpsed in an alternate reality. There, he is known as Arsenal. He wields a gisarme and works closely with someone named Richter (presumably that reality's version of Andrew Richter). * With the exception of Dragon, Miss Militia and Chevalier are the only two people who seem to view Colin as a friend. * During the Drone arc, Defiant states that he has officially retracted his statements calling Skitter a manipulator and a liar. * In the Blasto interlude, Bonesaw points out that Defiant's spear makes use of some of Mannequin's techniques - a callback to Mannequin's comment that he and Colin aren't too different. * It appears that Defiant may be upgrading his body with further cybernetic modifications as the story progresses. While he initially only has one cybernetic eye, by the epilogue both of his eyes are apparently prostheticsTeneral e.3. Similarly, during his interlude, Defiant works at further integrating cybernetic components into his calf - which is organic at that point - much to Dragon's disapproval. * Saint refers to Defiant as 'the cyborg', perhaps indicating that his level of prosthetic integration is rare, if not completely unheard of, on Earth Bet. Quotes: * “You don’t even speak English, do you? Or you’d know what I was saying, you’d know I already won. The others helped, slowing you down, stopping the waves. But this victory, this killing blow? It’s going to be mine.” - Armsmaster, to Leviathan * "I'm inclined towards tunnel vision." - Defiant, to Saint. * "I’m about to put my foot in my mouth. Can I call in a ‘Colin is an doofus’ chit in advance?” - Colin, to Dragon . References: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protectorate Category:Tinker